Harry Potter Percy Jackson Crossover
by penguinmadden
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are called by Albus Dumbledore to help Harry Potter survive his 5th year at Hogwarts.
1. Capture the Flag

**hey guys this is my first story so dont judge. storyline: Percy jackson and friends are sent to help harry potter in his 5th year of Hogwarts**

 **Percy POV**

"Get the flag!" said Annabeth in the distance. We were playing capture the flag, the Ares Cabin, Hephaestus, and Apollo had challanged my cabin and the Athena Cabin to a game of Capture the Flag. I sprinted towards their flag, grabbed it and rolled into the bushes for cover. The apollo kids were send volly after volly at me and I could hear the Ares cabin charging behind me. "I need to hide," I thought to myself. How the hell am I going to hide with a 5 feet flag sticking up in the air, my other half of my brain said. I sprinted towards the nearest river and dove in. I could instantly feel the water heal my wounds and make me feel stronger. I heard the Ares kids talk from a few yards away from the river. "Where are you punk?" snareld Clarese, the head of the Ares Cabin. "Three, two one," I counted in my head. On one, felt a tug in my gut. I willed the water to burst me into the air ontop of a title wave. And thats exactly what happend. "What the hell!" Clarese yelled. She backed up a few steps. I willed the water to crash on top of the cabin. I then jumped on top of the bearest tree. "Over here," I heard Annabeth screaming. I thought for a second and then threw the flag as far as I could. I saw her sprint toward our flag while her cabin mates protecter her flanks and back. I chuckled to myself, that was the 4rth straight win the Athena and Posiden cabin had won together since the fall of Giea. I heard cheering as Chiron named us the winner. "Man, we are good," I thought to myself. I willed the water to make a stair case to the ground and started to walk to the celebration. "Seaweed braiinnn!" I heard Annabeth screaming. She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.


	2. The Order

**I should be publishing every other day. I will publish often but my chapters will be a little short.**

 **Harry POV**

I had just finished screaming at Ron and Hermoine for not telling me what was going on over the summer when I heard Mrs. and Mr. Weasly talking. It was a low murmur so I had to press my ear very close to the door. "He is to young to know!" I heard Mrs. Weasly. "I am to young to know what," I said bursting through the door. "Oh nothing dear, sit sit I have breakfast made," Mrs. Weasly replied. "No I want to know. If im going to fight Voldemort than I need to know everything I can get. Nearly everyone flinched at the name. "Well alright Harry, Voldemort is after somthing," Sirius said. "You might as well have him join the order right now!" Interrupted Mrs. Weasly. "I want to join," I yelled. "Anyways," Mr weasly continued off Sirius " Albus Dumbledore has asked some campers from Camp Half-Boood," "Camp who now?" I asked "Camp Half-Blood is a camp in New York. They are trained to swordfight and are half gods," Mr. Weasly replied. "In amarica, the gods rule the westurn civilization. They mate with muggles and form half blood with some of their parents poweres." Mr. Weasly finished. "And why are they coming here?" I asked. "To help and protect you throughout your 5th year. They come tommorow."


	3. Chiron's Quest

**Hey guys this will be the third chapter. Thank you for the supportive comments and likes. :)**

Percy POV: I was walking back to my cabin after the capture the flag game when I heard galloping footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Chiron with Jason on his back. "Hello Percy," I heared Chiron call out to me. "Jason, Chiron, what can I do for you?' I asked. "Hop on" Chiron said. "I will explain when we get to the big house." I prayed to any god that would listen that this would not be another big prophesy. I think saving the world twice is enough for one person. I just wanted to finish out my last years at camp while Annabeth works on Olympus and then move to New Rome where me and Annabeth can start a peaceful life together. We both plan to attend the collage their also, even though I don't have great grades. The school is for demigods like us who have ADHD and dislexia. Anyways once we reached the big house I saw that a war council had been called. Oh no I thought to myself. I seemed to have been the last one to arrive, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo. "Where is Nico," I asked "He is on a important mission from his father, he will not be coming," replied Chiron. "Coming where," I asked. "London, an old friend of mine named Albus Dumbledore has asked me to..." Chiron started "Who has asked us to take precious time out of our special lives to go be some kid name bobber's body gaurds," Leo finished. "Harry Potter," Chiron corrected "Same thing." "Who are we protecting him?" Annabeth asked. "Lord Voldemort," Chiron replied. There was a uncomfortable sielence that fell over the room. "Wait hold up," Leo interuped the sielence. "Lord MoldyFarts???" "Lord Voldemort is nothing to joke about Leo," Chiron said. "He has killed many people and was defeated by Harry Potter himself. Even after he died he rose to power once again and the only thing stoping him is Harry Potter." "That is why tommorow, you are to leave for Number 4 Privot Drive, England. Hurry up get packed, you have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
